


Taste Of Sugar

by orphan_account



Category: Blake Shelton (Musician), Miranda Lambert (Musician)
Genre: F/M, Shelbert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 21:41:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4321776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Miranda sees Blake licking that cupcake online, she only has one thing on her mind as she waits for him to come home. PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taste Of Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> This story originally appeared as "Cupcake", written by LiterallyMare. I am now reposting it under the name of MimiRedCrow, after my stories were orphaned without my consent in May of 2014. If you have any questions or concerns about this, feel free to contact me with them. I am very thankful to AO3 for letting me repost and reclaim the stories I wrote and repost them under new titles.

Miranda had made it back home to Oklahoma a full day earlier than her husband and despite enjoying the week without someone hogging the covers, she was excited for him to get home. She'd arrived in the morning, so that afternoon she'd had time to clean house without Blake underfoot, messing it up right behind her like he normally did. But that morning she woke up alone and without much to do. So the logical choice was so check her text messages. 

"You are one lucky lady, Ran." A friend of hers had written to her along with a link. 

The link lead to a gif set on tumblr, a snippet from a moment off stage on "The Voice" where they gave Adam cupcakes with his face on them to celebrate his 'Sexiest Man Alive' title. That wasn't the part Miranda was paying attention to, though, what caught her eye was the bottom two boxes where her husband made a big show of licking the cupcakes.

She felt a little shiver as the meaning of her friend's words became clear. Yes, she was a very lucky woman that way, Blake wasn't the kind to be stingy with that extremely skilled tongue of his. Unfortunately, that tongue wouldn't be back in town until that evening, making watching him lick that cupcake torturous.

A wicked little smirk crossed her face as she sent the link in a text to her husband. 'You sure look like you're having fun licking that cupcake.' 

Miranda laughed as she hit send and put her phone down. She started making pancakes for breakfast, trying to get her mind off of her husband and all things sexual. After more than a week apart, that wasn't too easily done. They'd been together for almost eight years, but they still had some wicked chemistry in bed. And it seemed to just keep getting better with time. Her mother had been right about that one, at least, though she would never tell her she hadn't waited until marriage. Or Blake. 

Her phone pinged a few minutes later to tell her she had a text message. She grinned when she saw it was from Blake and opened it. 

'Practicing for tonight.' He wrote, summing up exactly where her own filthy mind was in three little words. 

Miranda glanced at the clock and sighed. It was about ten o' clock in the morning and Blake wouldn't be home until at least six. This was going to be one very long day. 

******

Somehow the hours eventually ticked away. Miranda found different things to busy herself with, deciding something needed to be cleaned or little home makey type things like putting clean sheets on the bed. She also took time to make some no bake cookies, which she knew was a favorite of her husband's. They were simple to make, mixing oats and peanut butter and chocolate and just putting them in dobs on wax paper. Plus the oats had to mean they were somewhat healthy, right?

A little before five-thirty Miranda took a quick shower and put on a cute pink bra and panty combination. She smiled at herself in the mirror before putting on her jeans and a t-shirt. Nothing fancy, though she did her make up nice. He could get to the good stuff later and she would be comfortable until then. Win-win. 

Of course, Blake had a problem with being on time unless it was a concert or work commitment. When he was on his own time, he usually lost track of it and showed up an hour late. This day was no exception. By the time she heard her husband's pick up truck rumbling up outside the house, he was already an hour and twenty minutes or so late. 

Miranda checked her hair and makeup in the mirror in the entrance way and was waiting when the front door finally opened. Blake only got two steps inside before she bounced over to him and threw her arms around his neck. 

"Hey!" He gave a surprised laugh and wrapped his arms around her waist, sweeping her right off the ground. "There's my baby!" 

He kissed her soundly on the mouth, pulling back to look at her face. "I'm sorry I'm late. Damn plane was an hour late. Fog over Chicago or some shit like that. Who cares? I'm home." 

Blake kissed her again and this time he let it simmer and burn between them. Miranda smiled against his mouth, feeling her body flush down to the tips of her toes. There was something wonderful about being with a man for eight years and he could still drive you crazy just with kisses. Sometimes the time they had to be apart for their careers was hard, but it sure did spice up their sex life. 

"I missed you," She whispered when they finally broke the kiss, closing her eyes as Blake's mouth moved down to her neck. His stubbly beard felt good against her skin, chaffing and tickling at the same time. Trading the mullet for the scruff had been the best move he'd made with his appearence in the time they'd been together. 

"Me too." Blake kissed her one more time and set her down. "Look at you...I think you got prettier since I saw you last week."

"Either you've been drinking on the plane or you want to get lucky." She quipped, making a show of rolling her eyes. 

"Couple screwdrivers...because you know the turbulance makes me nervous," He tried to look innocent. "And judging by the text you sent me earlier, I think you want to get as lucky as I do." 

Miranda laughed a little. "I'm lucky already...you're home! And we have two weeks together, right here in Tish. How often does that happen lately?"

"Not often enough," Blake bent down and kissed her again. "Let's make the best of it."

"You're not even interested in dinner first?" She teased him, taking one step backwards towards the bedroom. "I made those no bake cookies you like so much..." 

He smirked. "Good, we'll need a snack after I get done with you." 

Miranda took another step back, making like she was about to run, but Blake was a foot taller and surprisingly a bit faster than she was. He swooped in and wrapped his arms around her, easily throwing her over his shoulder. She let out a squeal of pure delight, giggling as he carried her back to their bedroom. 

"Blake Tollison Shelton..." She warned him, though she couldn't bring herself to ask him to put her down. 

Blake playfully dropped her on the bed, careful not to hurt her, and then grinned down at her. "Yes?"

Miranda looked up at all six foot five of her handsome husband and held out her arms to him. "C'mere..." 

He sat down on the edge of the bed and kicked off his cowboy boots. Somehow she'd managed to train him to not wear his boots in the bed, which had taken at least two years of living together to pull off. Now if she could only convince him the wet towel from his shower didn't get thrown on the bed when he went to get dressed her life's work would be complete.

"I really did miss you," He moved over her, resting himself on his elbows as he looked down at her. "I kept thinking about this, especially the last couple of days..." 

She smiled and reached up, cupping his face in her hands and pulling him into a tender kiss. At least it started out tenderly. But they had been apart too long to keep things slow and sweet. Tongues met and tangled as hands explored; hers slipped under the back of his t-shirt and his cupped her face, then trailed down her upper arms. 

"I bet you have been thinking about this..." Miranda smirked, feeling something starting to come alive in his jeans. "So have I. Especially after that cupcake picture..." 

"I'm sexy and I know it." Blake teased her back and slipped his hands under her t-shirt. His hands moved almost torturously slow until they finally moved up high enough to cup her full breasts. "Oooh, lace..."

Miranda sighed happily, tilting her head up and kissing him again. "Of course, baby, I wanted to look good for you."

"You always look good," He smiled at her sweetly, his hands massaging her breasts through her bra firmly. "You know that." 

"I know that feels good," She moved her mouth down to his neck, tasting the slight saltiness of the skin beneath her lips. Now she was getting very turned on if Blake decided dinner might sound good first after all, she would throw him down on the bed and have her way with him right then and there.

"So does that," He half closed his eyes, tilting his head so she could have full access. 

His long, strong fingers dipped inside the lace cups of the bra, stroking her skin seductively. Miranda moaned at his touch, shivering a little when those fingers found her nipples and began teasing them into hard little buds. 

"Oh baby..." She purred, her hands sliding up his bare back and taking his shirt along with them. 

Blake pulled back long enough to help her pull his shirt over his head, then help her with her own. His blue eyes brightened when he saw the pretty pink lace encasing his wife's breasts.

"That's gotta be a wonder of the natural world or somethin'..." He shook his head a little in appreciation. 

"Well, stop staring at them and show me how much you missed them..." She felt slightly impatient, warmth pooling low in her belly and heating between her legs.

Blake laughed heartily and reached behind her to unhook the bra. Miranda lifted herself up a little to help him get it off, though he really didn't need any assistance. He played himself off as an idiot sometimes for laughs, but one place he seemed to know what he was doing was the bedroom. 

"Beautiful," He smiled softly as he admired her bare breasts for a moment before lowering his head to cover the left pale globe in kisses.

Miranda moaned and rubbed her hands over his bare shoulders. His lips felt so good on her skin. She hooked one of her long legs around his waist, holding him close to her. Not that he was going anywhere on his own, judging by the hard lump she felt against her thigh. 

The scruff of his beard was extra delicious against her nipples and the first time they made contact she whimpered with delight. He lifted his head and smirked at her, then dipped his head again to take the hardened peak into his mouth, tongue laving over it in a soft contrast to his rough facial hair on the sensitive skin. 

"Blake...damn..." She moaned, jerking her hips against his a little as she savored the dual sensations. "Oh please don't stop that baby..." 

Her own fingers moved up the back of his neck, sinking into his dark curls that were starting to streak with grey. She loved him so much and she felt so good; hot and wet, totally lost in the pleasure of being with her man. 

Blake released her nipple and kissed his way across her chest to the other one, suckling harder this time. His teeth scraped over the bud and her hips bucked again. She moaned and squirmed beneath him, aching for him to touch her in other palces. 

"Blake, please.." Her hands released his hair and moved down again. They circled around his waist and edged in between their bodies, seeking out his zipper. 

When she touched his erection through his jeans, it was Blake's turn to groan. He pressed against her hand, making her quiver with desire when she felt how hard he was for her. There was something nice about knowing she and only she got this part of him. 

A large hand with slightly calloused fingers from shooting and guitar playing slipped down her belly and dipped into the front of her jeans. They bypassed the little pink panties, tracing through the neatly trimmed hair until they found her warm slit. Miranda moaned and pressed against his hand eagerly. 

He traced her slit with one finger, dipping it shallowly into her sex. "You are so wet, baby..." 

"I know," She whimpered and pressed against him. "Please..." 

"Please what?" He smirked, his thumb finding her sensitive nubbin. Blake began to slowly rub in circles. "Right here?" 

"Oh...yes!" Miranda cried out softly, opening her legs a little more to give him plenty of room to work. "Right there..." 

Blake lowered his mouth to the spot between her breasts, trailing kisses downward. When he reached the bottom of her ribcage, he had to remove his hand from her jeans. Miranda moaned at the loss of his fingers, but knew something even better was coming.

His scruff pleasently tickled her stomach, making her toes curl. When he reached the waistband of her jeans he lifted his head long enough to unzip the pants and pull them down along with her panties. She helped kick them off of her feet so she was totally naked for him. 

"So beautiful..." He mumbled against her skin. 

His big hands cupped her thighs and spread them wide open. Miranda closed her eyes, waiting that first soft stroke of his tongue. The same tongue she'd been fantasizing about on and off all day. And when she finally felt it part her slick folds, a little cry of delight escaped her. 

Blake took his time, seeming to purposely ignore her aching clit as he reacquainted himself with the most initimate part of her. His tongue stroked over her folds, parted them open and moved downward to dip inside of her again. She tilted her head back against the pillows, squirming at the arousing but not quite satisifying feeling of him. 

Then his tongue finally found the sensitive little nubbin, first causually passing it over it between strokes over her folds. Each time his tongue touched that spot she gasped. He was teasing her, making her wait for it. 

"Blake..." She protested as his tongue passed over and left the magic spot. "Please...I need..."

Miranda wasn't very good at dirty talk, though she could out swear a Marine. That was one thing, asking her husband to 'lick her clit' just sounded sort of vulgar to her. Instead she moaned and squirmed, begging him with her body for that final bit of stimulation.

Blake himself groaned softly when his tongue at last settled and began to circle her sweet spot. Miranda moaned passionately, her fingers tangling in his wild curls. He tightened his grip on her hips to keep her in place, fingers pressing hard into her skin.

"Oh baby...oh that's it..." She sobbed softly. His tongue kept moving around and around, and she wondered if it was really possible to die of pleasure. She kept thinking she couldn't take anymore, that it felt so good she would surely faint away from it. And then something inside her snapped and she came, moaning and crying out his name as she rode what felt like an endless wave of delight.

When she finally came down from the high, Blake lifted his head and gave a smartass little smirk. Wiping the back of his mouth, he sat up to take off his own jeans. 

"Yes, you're that good." Miranda chuckled, admiring his body as his boxers came off. Sometimes he could be a bit shy about showing it off, but he was beautiful to her eyes. Especially the hard column rising from between his legs. Just looking at that made her shiver with want. 

"See what you do to me?" He ran his hand over his massive erection, looking smug. "You turn me on so damn bad." 

"Come show me." 

Blake gave her that boyish, impy smile and crawled up the bed. He lowered himself on top of her again, pressing their bodies together and pushing into her with one firm stroke. They moaned in unision, their reunion complete. 

"I love you," He whispered as he began to move his hips in slow, firm strokes. 

"I love you too," Miranda hooked her arms around his neck and gazed into his blue eyes. "You feel so good.." 

"So do you, baby." Blake groaned softly as he kept curling his hips against her. "So damn good."

The slow, sensual lovemaking was good, but they were both far too aroused to stay slow for long. The tempo increased bit by bit, Blake's hips moving faster and the thrusts getting harder. Miranda's own hips rose to meet each of his movements, their bodies working in unison.

"Blake..." She moaned, digging her nails lightly into his back. "So...so good..." 

His fingers tangled into her blonde hair, panting as he looked down at her with nothing but love and an almost primal lust on his face. The pace continued to quicken until the room was filled with their moans, the creaking of the bedsprings and the occasional slapping of their stomach together. 

"Ah...ah..." Miranda felt her inner muscles began to flutter. "Don't...oh God don't stop baby..." 

"Ran..." Blake groaned, his hips going into overdrive now, pounding into her without mercy. 

He shifted just slightly to the right and Miranda's sex contracted hard around his cock. She threw her head back and screamed her delight, nails scoring his back. He continued to thrust into her, trying to keep the orgasm going as long as possible. And it worked, wave after wave of pleasure crashing down on her until she saw lights behind her eyes.

When her own orgasm started to slow down, she felt Blake's thrusts begin to get eratic. He wasn't a particularly noisy lover, but he was definetely moaning as he raced towards his own finish. Suddenly he stiffed and cried out lowly, and she felt his warm release inside of her. 

Given their size differences, Blake had trained himself to never collapse on top of her. Instead he settled down hard on the bed next to her, breathing heavily and looking blissful. She turned onto her side and reached for him, her chest also rising and falling in quick breaths. 

"Damn..." He finally spoke after a minutes to start breathing normally again. "You sure know how to make a guy feel welcome." 

"I'm not the only one," Miranda kissed his sweaty brow, feeling warm and content. 

Blake opened his eyes and smirked at her impishly. "Still jealous of that cupcake?" 

She laughed a little and shook her head, snuggling into his big, warm body. "I think the cupcake and I are even now."


End file.
